Pulling the plug
by King Domino III
Summary: Arnold is a guard, stuffed in a animatronic suit. As his body slowly dies, the police decide to take charge. They need an inside agent to get evidence against the metal murderers. They bring him back at the last second as a animatronic. As Arnold, now Tommy the Tabby, begins to receive mysterious dreams and flashbacks, he wonders: Who is he, really?
1. Introduction

**AN: Okay guys, this is my first fanfic on this site, and my first FNAF fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it and review.**

**I don't own FNAF or any of the respective characters except for my OC, Arnold.**

**By the way, I see Bonnie as a girl. **

Arnold Borges checked the monitor one more time. The purple rabbit was gone! Arnold franticly flipped through the cameras. In his stress, he dropped the tablet on the ground. The armored case protected it, but he was afraid to pick it up... afraid to look up and find the fuzzy bunny standing in front of him. He shivered and snatched it up. The fox was sticking its long nose through the curtains. It withdrew inside them after Arnold watched him for a few seconds. Arnold heard a low groan. He slammed his left door. A load scream of pain resonated through the electromagnetic door, shocking Arnold. He grabbed the cameras and looked at the West Hall. The fox was sprinting at full speed. Arnold closed the door with a quiet whoosh. The fox screamed in frustration andbegan banging on the door. Arnold checked his watch. He had forty minutes left until six. He glanced at the power.

10%

A cold stone of fear dropped into Arnold's heart. He knew he was dead. The banging continued. Arnold checked on his left door. Bonnie had walked away. He opened the door. He checked the right door. Foxy was still there, but he was still, sparks jumping from his neck. "_Must have short-circuited_" thought Arnold. He opened the door warily. Foxy was off.

Then the power cut.

Freddy's tune started playing. Heavy, metallic footfalls could be heard even in the office. Arnold knew he was dead, but he grabbed a fire extinguisher, and hugged it like a teddy bear. At that thought, Arnold held it a bit farther away from him, like a handgun. He has shot his father's old USP when he was a kid, he couldn't see how this could be any different. He aimed it at the door.

Suddenly, the blue light given off by the tablet revealed a large, toothy grin.

It was over.


	2. Hello, Arnold

**AN:** **I know the last chapter was short, I'm sorry. Also, I'm unsure of how to change the name of a chapter, so if somebody could tell me, that'd be great.**

**I don't own FNAF.**

A newspaper clipping

**SECURITY GUARD BRUTALLY KILLED**

Last night, security guard Arnold Borges was murdered at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a restaurant with a troubled past. Bought in 1983 by Fazbear entertainment, the restaurant flourished with the animatronics, known as Chica Chicken, Bonnie Bunny, Foxy the Pirate Fox, and Freddy Fazbear, the namesake of the restaurant. Later, in 1986, the restaurant gained new, advanced animatronics. However, this started leading to the company's downfall, and eventual bankruptcy. In 1987 animatronic Foxy fell upon a thirty-year-old father, ripping off his frontal lobe. He was quickly disabled and put out of order. Now, Arnold Borges, the security guard, seems to have been stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit, blood leaking from the eyes and mouth (Of the suit). An autopsy will be performed on the Tuesday of this following week... **Read more on page 12**

**Six months later...**

A woman walked into the East Wing of Texas State Hospital, where she was greeted by a doctor.

"If you'll sit down, ma'am, we'll finish up with the inspection and you can see him"

The woman looked at him, worried. She could be no more than 30. Probably a little more than fresh out of college.

The doctor sighed and walked away. He felt depressed, just by the way she seemed to cling on to the simple hope that the security guard would recover.

Meanwhile, the woman was reading the newspaper. She snorted.

"Autopsy? Biopsy. He's not dead yet, at least I don't think he is. I'm pretty sure I'd be alerted if he died or they pulled the plug. Which they can't do without my consent."

She continued reading. The paper confirmed her doubts about the safety of the place. Apparently, there had been a minor collapse on the West wing of the building. The old, disused Pirate Cove had apparently suffered a small fire.

She looked through the rest of the paper. A advertisement caught her eye.

"Hmm, what's this..."

She looked closely.

**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**

**Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift**

**12 AM to 6 AM**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment**

**$120 a week**

**To apply, call**

**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

She frowned at that. She looked through the rest of the paper. It was the only job that would keep her rent paid for a week without any special experience. It was the only job she could take.

She sighed and reached for the phone.

1-888-329-3292327

"Hello, may I take your order?" said a soft voice over the phone.

"Er, no. My name in Lillie Warren, and I'd like to take the security guard job, please. When can I get an interview?" said the woman.

"Okay, you're hired. Come at 11:00 PM tonight."

"Wha... How..." Lillie stuttered.

"Just come." said the employee.

Lillie set down the phone slowly.

A nurse came over to her.

"He's ready. Come on." she said, beckoning with a finger.

Lillie followed. They walked into room 1042.

Arnold was lying in a capsule-like device. His legs were ripped off, hanging by a strand. His body had various puncture wounds and impressions. However, most of his face was intact, except for his long hair, that was charred black with carbon.

He was breathing shallowly. Artificial blood flowed to him through many tubes, and his body was fed with several IVs.

He looked miserable. Lillie questioned whether she should keep him alive or not. She patted the plastic covering above him with a hand.

She turned to the nurse.

"Take good care of him, you hear me? I'll be back after the biopsy. If he looks any worse..." she shook her head.

"Do you wish to go, ma'am?" the nurse asked.

"Okay, fine." she said, still angry.

The nurse escorted her to the door, and let her out.

Lillie walked out, not looking back.

**AN: Okay, that's the second chapter. **

**Please review and give advice. **


	3. The first night

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and the follow! I never thought my short chapters would get a several reviews and a follow!**

**Lollers: Thanks! And I'll be sure to try. I'm working on just getting out brief chapters quickly, as not to keep you hanging, but I'm not always able to write long ****_and _****fast.**

**magmacubes: Thanks! That's great! (Sorry though. I know the pain of suspense) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF (Especially the phone message in this chapter!), but I do own Arnold and Lillie. **

**I also don't own What Does the Fox Say by Ylvis.**

Lillie recklessly piloted the car in haste, racing through the streets of downtown Houston. She couldn't be late.

Five minutes before eleven she spun into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The building was an old one, fuzzy ivy climbing up the sides of the yellowed stone. It sprouted through cracks in the wall and cobwebs hid in the cover of the awning. A spiderweb of cracks was spread across one wall, as if someone with metal fists had attempted to break in- or out. Above the brown, dust-covered awning perched a neon sign of Freddy holding up a sign. The sign read "**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**" in large yellow and red letters, flickering. The place had obviously fallen into disrepair.

Lillie took a deep breath, paused a moment, and walked inside.

A receptionist stood at a desk, devoid of décor. It had a small wrought iron reading lamp and a old computer, a Dell by the looks of it. An old fax stood on the other end of the table. The receptionist herself matched the desk. She was an gray-haired, wrinkled woman, wearing a brown dress.

Lillie look beyond the desk. Bonnie was telling some jokes to a few adults sitting around in chairs.

The receptionist saw her peering

"Only a few engineers, checking up, y'know? Anyway, put this suit on and get to the office, if I am correct there's some tape recordings for ya. Good Luck." she said, sporting a southern drawl and handing over the suit.

It was a faded blue suit that had some patches. Nothing special.

Lillie walked over to the office and put on the suit. She walked inside, noticing the heavily armored doors.

She slumped down in the chair and pulled her hat over her eyes.

"time_ to catch a few_ Zs," she thought.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_" a voice said, jolting her to awareness.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." _the voice said again

"Wait, WHAT?" she yelled.

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to show them respect. I guess they got showers. And it's really unfortunate they can't sing What Does the Fox Say."

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"I'm perfectly aware. Arnold told me. And that bite... yeah, I never should have worked here."

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Lillie was drinking a coke at the time of reading this. Her eyes bulged and she spat it all out on the floor.

"WHAT!? I didn't sign up for this!"

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._"

She snorted. "Yeah, never knew that. Time for the real work." She said sarcastically. She cracked her knuckles and grabbed the tablet in front of her.

She looked at the cam on the show stage. The Bunny was gone!

She found her at the dining area. Close, yet so far. She didn't close the door yet. She looked around a bit. The fox was inside the curtain. The chicken and bear were still on the stage. She looked at the dining area.

The bunny was moving, plodding down the west hall. When he got out of her sights, she looked at the supply closet. His large, demotic eyes were looking directly into hers. She jumped in her seat and pounded on the left door button. The door closed with a quiet whoosh. Shortly after, Bonnie appeared through the window, staring in.

Suddenly, he sprinted away. Bells began to ring.

She had survived.

**Okay guys, that was the third chapter. Don't forget to review! I'm sorry it's taking so long to cut to the chase. Lillie was never supposed to be the main character, just a supporting element. However, Tommy the Tabby is coming soon... **


	4. Pulling the plug

**AN: Okay guys, this chapter is my transition to making Arnold the main character.**

**I'm having some trouble with italics and bold, does anyone know if it's just a glitch, or if I'm just messing up?**

**Guys, I'm going to start switching POVs. Look for the bolded POV alerts.**

**By the way, I will switch regularly from 3P to 1P.**

**Please answer the poll on my page! I'm not going to be able to create the next chapter without it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF**

A newspaper clipping

**INVESTIGATION: METAL MURDURERS?**

Security guard Arnold Borges was recently murdered at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Upon investigation by family members, Mr. Fazbear said, in an angry outburst, "THE ADD SAID THAT A MISSING PERSON REPORT WOULD BE FILLED WITHIN 90 DAYS!". It appears that Mr. Fazbear can no longer take care of the animatronics or the building, which are both falling into a state of disrepair. The health inspection this month proved the building un-hygienic and unstable. Just a month ago, several children contracted salmonella poisoning from undercooked meat. The building is set to close in a year... **Read more on page 7**

**ARNOLD'S POV**

Some of us are lucky.

We survive, even after being roughly shoved in the suit.

Actually, scratch that. We're horribly unlucky. We're stuck in these plexiglass tubes for the rest of our lives, unable to move...

Our family holds on.

They don't want to let us go. They hold us in pain, and suffering. Even the morphine I'm fed through the IVs attached all over my body.

My soul is not at rest. As long as my body is held alive by this tube, I cannot rest. Morphine cannot help my soul, torn from my body but held by a single strand...

The pain is overwhelming.

**LILLIE'S POV**

Lillie walked out of the car and plodded into the hospital.

"I'd like to see Arnold Borges please. Room 1042." she asked the nurse.

"What ward is that?" the nurse asked, typing on the keyboard while staring at the monitor.

"Serious Injury and Life Support," Lille replied.

"Hmm. Appears as if he just came out of a biopsy for damage on..." the nurse's eyes widened.

"What!? Who the heck would take that job? It's cursed!" the nurse practically yelled.

"You've had experience with the job?" Lille asked skeptically.

"No, but my cousin has. Nearly got himself killed. Told us all that those animatronics were little demons, sent from the devil himself." the nurse said darkly.

"What was his name?" Lillie asked.

"Michael. Michael Schmidt." the nurse replied.

"You're cousin is THE Michael Schmidt? Wow! The day guards told me all about him!" Lillie said, surprised.

"Wait, you work there? The nurse said, looking disgusted.

"Yes." Lillie replied.

"I better get you to meet Mike, then. He has a lot of tricks up his sleeve to keep those little monsters under control." The nurse said.

"That'd be great! When can I meet him?"

"I'll arrange something. Here's my email." she said, handing Lillie a business card.

"Anyway, who did you want to see? The guy in 1042? I'll get someone to take you there..."

**Five minutes later...**

Lillie looked at the business card as the doctor hurried her to room 1042.

**Holly Schmidt**

**Nurse**

**214-678-8471**

**HSchmidt **

The card read. Holly must have lived in Dallas.

Lillie's thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of the doctor.

"Come in, you can see him."

Arnold was obviously in pain. He looked basically the same as before, but the legs were now gone, and his lower torso was covered in bandages. Someone had shaved his slight beard and hair. The back of his head was blackened.

Lillie felt sorry for him. It was obvious he didn't want to live anymore. She sighed. She knew she would never be able to move on until he was dead.

"Where are the papers to pull the plug? He obviously doesn't want to live anymore and I'm not going to be able to move on. I want to sign that stupid sheet and let him rest." she said.

The doctor tilted his head so she was looked at his eyes directly, not through the think glasses that he wore.

"If that's what you want, we can arrange that. Here are the papers. Sign them and we can pay for the funeral." he said.

Lillie took the papers, and with a heavy heart, she made a quick slash across the page, forming her signature. The doctor took them and pressed a button on the capsule. The IVs that provided Arnold with life ran dry.

**ARNOLD'S POV**

I start feeling numb. First from my digits, then the numbness starts creeping up my limps.

A certain warmth flows within me, then I close my eyes. Blackness creeps up on me, then stars flow around me.

I am at peace.

**UNKNOWN POV**

A man, dressed in camo with badges running across one side of his chest walked in the room.

Several men sat on the sides of a long mahogany table. They either wore suits, or wore camo.

The man sat at the head of the table.

"So, have you thought over your decision yet, men? Should we?" the general started unsteadily.

One man, looking like the leader of the few sitting on the either side of the table stood up.

"Yes, general. We have made up our minds. Let's use him." the man said

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Go home." the general said. Then men saluted as he walked out of the room.

Arnold was coming back.

**Kay guys. That's the chapter. Arnold is coming back very, very soon.**

**Also, could you guys PLEASE check out the poll on my page? I can't write the next chapter until I get a decent number of votes. Thanks!**

**-King Domino III (Domino, Dominostar)**


	5. Welcome, Tommy!

**AN: Hey guys!**

**So, I put out a vote, and it looks like Tommy is going to be the drummer.**

**kyuuryuu13: Okay. No need to be rude. I'll fix it.**

**NightTheCat: Thanks a ton! I'm really happy you enjoyed it!**

**I am SO sorry for not updating in SO long.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, sadly.**

**-Domino**

**UNKNOWN POV**

The military man stared at the robot.

Close, yet so far.

He scowled.

The robotic body was starting to take shape. The feline head was slumped forwards, like a dead body. Royal blue LEDs sat in the eye sockets.

Wires dangled off some of the endoskeleton's limbs. There was one section where several pipes and wires were exposed fully.

The chest cavity.

The hole was about the size of a man, carved roughly into the plating like someone had been trying to kill it.

The military man's purposes were far from that.

Suddenly, a cart with a white body bag stopped near the man.

Showtime.

**ARNOLD'S POV**

Darkness was about to greet me.

So close.

Suddenly, I feel my body lifted me, bridal style, in a cart.

A white sheet covers my face.

Where am I going? Do they think I'm dead?

I'm not.

Not yet, anyway.

**A news clipping:**

**FAZBEAR QUESTIONED**

Today Mr. Fazbear, the owner of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, where the recent security guard scandal occurred, shoved away reporters trying to question him, saying "No comment," to every question. Is he covering up more than just the security guards? "Possibly" says FBI agent Arthur Groves. Several large wooden boxes have arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Rumor of a new animatronic has been spread, is it true? Or are those boxes being used to ship something away from the "Family-Friendly" pizzeria. **READ MORE ON PAGE 12...**

**LILLIE'S POV**

Lille lay on the couch.

A minute passed.

The alarm clock went off and she shot up, slamming her hand down on it.

It kept ringing.

She grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

A gear shot up and hit her in the eye.

She fell back, cussing.

She slowly stood up and got ready, grumbling heavily. She splashed water on her face and ruffled through her pants for her keys. She walked out and shut the door behind her.

**20 minutes later...**

Lillie tromped into the restaurant and groaned.

Up on the stage was a new animatronic. It was a tabby. It had long orange limbs and held drumsticks. In front of him was a drum set. He looked about ready to play.

Lillie groaned. She wasn't sure she'd make it out alive. She'd had enough trouble with the others.

She trudged to the office and turned on the phone message.

_"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._"

**ARNOLD/TOMMY'S POV**

**(Sorry for interrupting the flow, but from now on Arnold's POV is going to be Tommy's POV. Now back to your regular program of "Pulling the Plug" :3)**

Slowly, light rises around me.

No, no, no! This can't be happening. I should be dead. This is NOT good.

Slowly, my eyes adjust.

What?! I see a yellowing brick wall in front of me.

I swivel my head and there it is.

The poster.

It's a picture of Freddy standing, probably welcoming kids.

_FLASHBACK_

Arnold looked around on the monitor. Cam 2B hadn't been checked on in a while, and Foxy might be sprinting at him.

Suddenly, Arnold realized the poster had changed. A close-up Freddy face was shown in a shade of gold.

Arnold reeled back from the monitor. In front of him was an empty Freddy suit, mangled and golden. It appeared to be trying to say "**IT'S ME**"

Arnold blinked, and it disappeared.

He shook his head. "I need to take a higher dose of Thorazine..."

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Hey... what was that? How would I know anything like that? I'm just an animatronic...

I notice the other animatronics are beginning to move. Maybe their joints froze up or something.

One of them, a big brown one with a microphone, starts to let out a bit of a demotic laugh. Then he notices me.

"Hey, are you a new animatronic? Great! That guy-" he jerks a claw at a crimson animatronic with a hook that is poking its head out of some purple curtains-"Is driving me crazy. It's about time we got some new ones." he says.

"By the way, my name's Freddy. Nice to meet you." he says, shaking hand with me.

He shudders a bit and makes a groaning sound. "Sorry. My-" he creaks-"Joints aren't what they used to be."

I begin to notice that the other animatronics are waking up. The crimson fox with the hook is the first to become fully aware of my existence. He dashes up to me, faster than the rusty Freddy would ever be able to, despite his obvious disrepair. His pants legs are ripped and part of his furry chest is ripped away, revealing pistons and cables.

He shakes my hand and welcomes me in a gruff, but warm voice with a pirate accent. "Argg, you a new animatronic? I'm Foxy, pirate fox o' t' seven seas" he says.

Freddy lightly punches him on the arm. "You don't need to speak in your pirate accent, captain. Arggg." he says, in a rough imitation of Foxy's accent.

It's obvious those two are old friends.

The yellow chicken is awake next. She has a large round face with purple eyes. Her beak is wide and a shade of orange. She seems to stay relatively close to Foxy, so I stay away. "Hello, you a new animatronic? Hope you're the only one. I'm not going to get my arm ripped off _again_" she says, shivering. I notice that one of her arms is newer, a shade of sunshine yellow opposed to the rest of her body, which is dirtier and is more of a mustard. The purple one is still waking up.

Her eyes flutter. She has gorgeous magenta eyes. Her ears are the only part of her damaged, torn a bit and hanging in awkward directions. Obviously, kids loved to pull on her ears.

She slowly comes to full awareness, notices me, and walks over to something I didn't notice earlier.

A jet-black camera, the newest thing in the room, appears to be watching us. Its single glowing red eye tracks us.

Who could possibly be watching us?

That's what they seem to want to find out.

Priorities first though. I walk over to the animatronic, and introduce myself.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Tommy. What's your name?" I say. It sounds a lot smoother than talking with the other animatronics.

"B-Bonnie" she stammers." I realize I'm a bit taller than the other animatronics, even Foxy.

"So, who's watching us?" I say, trying to break the ice.

"We don't know. We try to find out, but they slam a door in our faces." she says, looking a bit more comfortable.

"So... you guys run at them and try to break in, essentially?"

"Yeah... sometimes we manage it. When we do, it's always an endoskeleton that we return to their suits."

She clucks. "Why they don't want to be in one, I have no clue. I think endoskeletons look really creepy." she says, shivering.

I walk decide to try to see what is spying on us. I start running down the East hall.

**LILLIE'S POV**

Lillie watched the cameras. The animatronics were just standing there...

It was strange.

It had to be a trick.

She watched the monitor intently and realized that the cat was gone.

She closed the right door and turned on the left light. The cat was staring blankly in.

The bells rung for six.

**TOMMY'S POV  
><strong>

I was sure I recognized her. She wasn't some "endoskeleton", that's for sure.

**AN: So, yeah guys. I got it out earlier than expected, sorry I wasn't able to get it out several weeks ago, but between school and studying for a test, I haven't been able to update much. Sorry!**

**Don't forget to R&R.**

**-King Domino III (Domino)**


	6. Update --

**AN: PTP will be off hiatus soon. That is, if you want me to continue it.**

**If you do, inform me. I'll put a poll up.**


End file.
